So the Volcano Fell in Love with the Tornado
by Coolio35
Summary: Cato. Hes strong and vicious. Or is he? Aspen: a girl from district 13 trying to save her ill district gets caught in the 75th Hunger Games. Shes the only one who understands him. Its only when they have to fight to the death when he realizes he loves her, but will he be too late? Cato/ OC 75th HG. I made it the 75th because katniss has a big role as victor.
1. Chapter 1

(Some swearing)

Before me stands the colossal, crumbling ruins of the Juctice building. Decades of bombs and neglect have eroded a good portion of it. Nature, trying to claim it as its own, with ivy scaling up the sides. When i turn around, I see my family, friends, and the rest of the sickly citizens of District Thirteen, wishing me luck through their tears. Because where im going, i'll need all the luck I can get.

A piercing scream breaks the silence of the night. Rushing down the hall I throw open the door and flick on the lights. "KATNISS! KATNISS!" She screams."Shhh Prim, Prim its ok, its alright..." I say reassuringly as i cradel her. Mom takes her sweet old time to get to the bedroom. She and I know by now nobody is murduring her in the night. Its her nightmares. Almost every night I come save her from horrible nightmares of the capitol taking her away. What really scares me is that her night mares might come true. The reaping is a day away. Ever since the 74th Hunger Games President Snow lives to do only one thing, ruin me. He knows how to too. Hurt the people I love most. In one day Effie will reach her hand into that glass ball, which will probably be filled with Prims name. I wont be able to volunteer this time. I wont be able to do anything exept...exept what? Turn her into a monster, teach her how to kill? No. That is not an option. But the only one left is to helplessly watch as she dies on live television. " Prim, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" mom asks. "Y-yeah" Prim says through her violent sobs. She gets up and follows her to her bedroom. 'Good night Katniss" mom say. "night mom".Now im fully awake. She's not the only one having nightmares lately. My mom and i have them too everynow and then. But staying up all night wont fix anything.

Going to sleep late doesn't mean ill wake up late. About 5:00 AM. Since trying to go back to sleep is fruitless, I slither out of bed, get dressed and head out the door. I start walking down the worn dirt road toward the meadow. Its always been a quiet place to clear my mind. I climb through the loose part in the fence and walk about 10 feet before I sit down. Knowing I wil have to be strong tomorrow I let my emotions out here and now. Hot tears cascade down my cheeks. The sky and trees are a big blur through my tears. I cant dare cry infront of Prim. Shes already scared for her life. Suddenly a branch snaps behind me. I spin around, expecting a peace keeper. Its not. Its a girl. Watching me.

"Are you alright?" she asks watching you throuh the fence with piercing green eyes. She cant be much older than you, fifteen, maybe sixteen. Sarteld I say 'What?". "You're crying" she says calmly. Suprisingly, she climbs through the fence the way I did, walks over and sits down. "Whats wrong?' she asks again. I give her a stunned look. "Did i scare you?" she says as she gives me a smile that lights up her whole face. "Just a little". Realizing my nose is running I quickly wipe my face in my sleeve. " Its ok to cry. Theres nothing wrong with crying." she says quietly. " There is when I have to be strong for my sister, and the whole country." Then my sense comes back. "Wait, who are you?". I have never seen her around. she looks so out of place. Shes not tan like everybody else around here. Don't get me wrong, she is beautiful. Clean clothes, clean skin, clean hair, clean...everything. Even though shes clean, you can see in her eyes shes been through a lot. She is no damsel in distress. She smiles again."I'm Aspen. I know who you are." Of course she does. Im practically famous, or infamous in President Snows eyes. "Iv'e never seen you around though." I say. "I went to a school more up north, but moved here so my dad could work in the mines here." I just nod my head even though it's strange to move a day away from the reaping. The sun is rising over the trees. The sky is a creamy orange color behind the pale pink clouds. She just smiles and stares at it. She seems so happy and calm. "You dont seem worried" I say. She gives me a confused look "Why would i be worried?" she asks. She _has _to know about the reaping. " The reaping, its tomorrow" I say. Recognition wipes across her face. "Oh yeah." She looks almost sympathetic. "And...you're not worried?" I ask again. She gives a half smile "No, not at all. ill be fine." She says reassuringly. Shocked I say " how old are you?". "Im fifteen" she answers. " I wouldn't be so confident, my sister got picked her first year." Saying it almost brings tears. "Yeah, i know..." she says sympathetically again. " But like i said, ill be fine. good luck tomorrow." She says and gets up to leave. She climbs through the fence and walks away without looking back. "What the hell just happened" I think.

The full moon stares back at me through my window. It's 11:38 PM. Im Tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep. I know ill need it for tommorow, but no matter how hard i try, it doesnt come. Aspen keeps me awake. She was so strange. So...alien. A blast of lightning gets me out of deep throught. The clock says 12:36. I have to _try_ to sleep. Closing my eyes and relaxing is not easy with thoughts of tomorrow. But nether less, I must try, because tomorrow will be the hardest day of my life.

The thunder roars at me from above the trees. It does not frighten me. Its actually quite calming, more calming than the sounds of bombs heard from underground. Its hard to not miss home already, even though i have always wanted this, an adventure. But this is not an adventure. It is a game. A deadly game. One I will surely loose.

I'm awake, but I keep my eyes closed and just relax to the sounds of birds happily chirping. I am extremely grateful for the large bed of plush moss I found. And thanks to Katniss, the loose part in the fence leading to the forest, which is where I am now. Thoughts of home flood my mind. I can see it. Only three days ago I stood in front of my district, my people, of District Thirteen. The pale, sickly, thin people give me the silent salute. Kissing their three fingers and holding them up to me. They believe in me. They seem to be the only ones who do. We are sick. It has been like that for years. The capitol has know about this, maybe even created it. Apparently they have a cure. The catch? We have to come get it. And by we I mean ME. The capitol has stopped all connections with our district. Last we heard was there was a cure. They sent people from the capitol to evaluate all the kids 12-18 to see whos the heathiest and strongest to get to the capitol on foot. They choose me. They know I don't have a chance. It's all a game. It's false hope. I believe in three things. Wisdom, Justice and Love. Three things the capitol has yet to provide this country. I shove the thought out of my mind. Thinking about it will bring tears, which is not helpful. Nor is thinking about it. By the position of the sun its about twelve O'clock. I start to lay back down when something comes to mind. The reaping is today. After arguing with myself for a couple minutes I decide to go. What's there to loose? Out of all the names in the glass bowl mine is not one of them. They are probably filled with Prim. Hopefully not though. After playing tug of war with my hair and eating some berries I head for the meadow.

After deeming it safe, I slip through the fence. There is not a soul in sight walking down the worn dirt road but myself. Everyone must be inside. Dressing up their kids. It's disgusting. How the capitol makes us "celebrate" this like its a holiday. All of a sudden everyone pours out of their houses at the same time. All have grave looks on their faces. They start walking in a big group. I join the big blob of people to try to blend in a little more. No matter how hard I try I still stick out like a fox in a hen house. But I dont give a shit. Soon we are infront of the giant concrete Jusice Building. It's way bigger than the one in District Thirteen. All the girls are shoved into one huge line. A line for what? Peeking ahead I gasp. People from the capitol prick your fingers and scan the blood. My heart puonds inside my head. I start to panic. "What the hell am I supposed to do"? I think to myself. " I can't just run now"."NEXT!" A mans voice pulls me out of deep thought. Its my turn. "Your hand please" The magenta haired man says as he reaches out. I hesitate for a moment. Without so much as a warning he grabs my hand and pricks it.I let a small yelp escape my lips. Not because it hurt, It caught me off guard. He smears the crimson blood on a piece of paper and scans it. The small device lets out a small _beep! _"NEXT!" He yells in his silly capitol accent. "What just happened? Did my name really show up?" i think to myself and move ahead.

All the girls and boys are herded into two seperate groups. On stage is the mayor, Katniss, Peeta and some other important looking people. Worry and stress run across Katnisses face. She should be worried. Effie comes up on stage. God, I could vomit. She looks like a bloated carrot. She steps up to the mic and says "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says exitedly. "Now before we start, we have a video all the way from the capitol!". This video is... interesting. It talks about how great the capitol is, the uprising, and the destruction of District Thirteen. I chuckle to myself at the last part. "Alright everyone its time to begin!" Effie says. "Laddies first." She says and walks over to the glass bowl. She delicatly places her hand in the bowl and takes what seems like forever to pick a slip. "God dammit, just pick one already!" I think to myself. Finally she quickly pulls one one and slowly walks over to the mic. Katniss becomes tense and closes her eyes. I do the same, hoping its not Prim. its not.

_**It's me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, if you got this far, I love you! but it seems nobody is intrested in this story, so im putting it aside to write another Hunger Games story. I might even delete this story. Im currently writing this new story, it should be out soon. It seems like nobody likes this, so for right now, its being put on the shelf to gather dust. I might pick it up, I might not. but if you are reading this keep a look out for my new story. **

** -Madi**


End file.
